


The Abbey Tricycle

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AFAB reader - Freeform, Anal, Female oral, Multi, Name Calling, Oral, Pet Names, Praise, Reader Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Vehicle, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, male oral, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: You and Dew are finally able to do a date night after a long tour abroad. When you go to see a concert, the two of you mutually agree to attempt to sleep with the main guitarist.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Mary Goore/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit, baby, is that what you’re wearin’ tonight? That all for me or are you tryin’ to show off for a certain someone?” Dew saunters easily into your room without a knock, his tail whipping behind him as he sees what you’re wearing. His hands come to rest on your waist with ease, fingers toying with the thin cloth that hangs from the shirt. It’s nothing special-- just a band tank top that you’ve slashed up and thrown on, with a black jean skirt and some boots. 

“Maybe. I was thinking of putting on something else. I think I might be a bit cold in this skirt.” You lift up your leg a little and look down, frowning at the exposed skin. With a flash of his teeth, Dew’s hands warm on your hips and you gasp at the sudden flood of heat on your body. “I always forget you can do that.” You step closer to him, bringing your arms to lay on his shoulders as you draw him closer, your lips just brushing against the skin of his jaw. “My portable heater, hm?”

“Anytime, baby. Just ask for it… or don’t.” He smirks and leans down to kiss you, sharpened teeth nipping at your lips until you squeal, laughing against him as you pull back and swat at his chest playfully. He clicks his teeth loudly in your direction before swatting your behind and turning towards the door. “We gotta get goin’ to make it to the show. Even name dropping the boss won’t get us to the front if we’re late. I heard these shows get pretty rough.” 

“Mm, you know I like it rough anyway. Brutalize me, and all that.” Dew shakes his head with a huffed laugh at you as you follow him out of your room, pulling the door shut and locking it. He slides an arm easily over your shoulders as you walk down the halls of the Abbey, making idle talk about the opening bands and the last time you had seen the headliner. It will be your first formal “date” since Dew came home from touring, and the casual ease with which you fell back into your normal couples routine was soothing. Reassuring. 

Dew flags over one of the Abbey fleet cars and holds the door open for you with an exaggerated bow, waving you into the back seat with his arm. Once you’re in and settled he follows you, ducking into the back seat and sitting beside you comfortably. His arm slides easily over your shoulders as you relax into him, resting your arm on his leg and leaning against him. 

“What do you know about the opening band?” you query, inspecting your nails and picking at the left over polish. It’s been chipping for the past few days, but you can hardly be fucked to fix it. It’ll come off on its own or not at all, after all. 

“Not much. Aeth likes ‘em, but you know how he is with metal. He likes everything. Stopped using him as a gauge months ago when he said DIO was good.” Dew laughs brightly as his own joke before continuing. “I dunno, some shit band called Stiff Pickins, I doubt they'll get much stage time. Everyone knows we’re all there for Theoretical Slut anyway. I’ve seen them a few times and they’re always a fuckin’ party.”

“Good band name, though. Not too bad.” You smile up at Dew as you lean against his shoulder, closing your eyes briefly as the car rolls towards the club. The purr of the engine and gentle breathing of Dew under you has you relaxed and happy even before he pulls out a small flask of alcohol from his shirt pocket. 

“Drink?” he prompts, holding it towards it. You bounce your eyebrows happily before taking a large swig from the flask, coughing only slightly at the burn of the alcohol. It’s whiskey of some sort, and you definitely should not have taken such a large gulp from it before smelling it. Dew pats your back before taking a swig himself and tucking it back inside his pocket. 

Finally, the car rolls up to a stop at the front of the club and you clamber out of the door, the boots on your feet giving you all of the grace of a newborn foal as you stumble for a moment. Dew grips your bicep tightly as he rights you, escorting you to the front of the line and flashing the bouncer a large and toothy grin. His tail swishes behind him before coming to rest along your hips, tucking you in closely to him. 

“Gonna let us in, mate?” he asks as he continues to bare his teeth. A beat of silence passes before Dew clicks his teeth together loudly, the sound making the hair on the back of your neck stand on end, even knowing that he would never hurt you… without you asking, at least. The bouncer looks confused and incredulous for a moment, looking at Dew from bottom to top before he responds. 

“I’m sorry, am I supposed to know who you are?” he laughs. Dew leans forward and whispers something into the man’s ear that you can’t quite make out, but you’re almost certain he’s name dropping the Cardinal. “Fine, fine. Don’t say I never did you no favors, okay?” He steps back and allows the two of you into the club, accompanied by some groans of the other bystanders. 

“Go get us a spot on the railing, babe. I’ll bring drinks over. No one cuts a crowd like me, after all.” You nod and smile at him as he spins and moves for the drink counter. To your surprise, you’re able to maneuver through the crowd with ease, only having to shove one or two patrons who aren’t paying attention to your motions. It’s a situation that you’re used to, and you feel the most comfortable in a club or a concert at this point. 

Within a minute you’re already at the front of the small club and leaning heavily against the railing, resting your breasts on the iron rail and propping one foot up. The stage is directly in front of you, just a foot away. From your vantage point it’s easy to see the gear setup for the first band, and your eyes slide easily over the recognisable brands of the equipment until your eyes light up on the bass. As Dew joins you, pressing a large plastic cup of foamy beer into your hand, you gesture towards it. 

“That’s a Fender Precision over there,” you say as you jerk your head in its direction again. “I learned on one of those things. Shit slaps. It’s gonna be fucking loud if that’s Thorhetical Slut’s bassist.” You nod to yourself in contemplation before Dew speaks again. 

“It’s gotta be his, look at the shine on it. That’s a dude who likes his bass more than himself, I’m willing to bet.” He shimmies closer to you and leans closer to your ear, pointing at a guitar just left of the stage and still in the guitar well. “See that one though? It’s beat up and fucking old but… I’m willing to bet my life that guy loves that thing. Probably damn good with his hands too, considering how long the neck is. Fucker has to move fast.” He falls silent for a moment before speaking again. “Last time I saw them, some scrawny kid named Mary Goore was their lead… Hot. Good with his hands, but could use some more practice.”

As you go to open your mouth to reply, the stage lights go up and the house lights go down, plunging the club into neon coloured darkness. The crowd roars as the first band takes the stage, the lead singer moving his arms to hype the crowd up even further. Soon enough, the pulse of the music and the pressing of the crowd against your back has you elated and breathless, pushing against the bar and moving to the music. Beside you, Dew is keeping a careful eye on the guitarist and his movements, commenting loudly in your ear every so often when he pulls off an impressive solo. 

The first few songs pass quickly and you’re feeling the heady buzz of alcohol and the heat of the crowd pretty good, by now. The lead singer of the first band steps forward and introduces their new single as “A Hot Date” before launching into a death growl that has your heart pounding. Moving with the music does nothing to quell the heat that’s already rising in your gut, pounding through your veins even as you drag your hands through your hair, holding it back as you gyrate to the guitar and beat of the drums. 

As Dew predicted, the fist band’s set is shorter than normal and you’re almost disappointed when they gracefully bow off of the stage. They weren’t nearly as bad as you have been anticipating for such a small venue, and they commanded a crowd well enough for the energy to spill over. The lead singer tosses a few winks and motions to the girls in the front row, and you don’t miss one of the bouncers surreptitiously handing a backstage page to one of them. She takes it and shoves it in her bra, clearly not willing to leave quite yet-- the next band was something of a spectacle that she wanted to stay for. 

“Did you see that?” Dew whispers, moving to stand close behind you. He brings his arms forward onto the railing, boxing you between the cold steel bar and his heated body. His breath tickles the back of your neck as he whispers into the soft skin there, “Maybe we could try to get back there. You got the goods and I got the heat, baby. I think we can make something of it.” 

“Oh yeah?” You shift your hips surreptitiously, moving them back into his as you move your ample ass against him. “You wanna try to get backstage and fuck around with some of the boys?” Dew’s breath catches in his throat as your ass bumps up against him, his hands tightening their grip on the railing in front of you. You turn your head slightly, a soft smile tilting the corner of your lips upward as you tease him. “You wanna get us a pass back there and watch me get fucking railed by one of them? Would that turn you on? Wanna watch me get used by Mary Goore?”

“Fffffuck, yeah,” Dew groans, his lips finding the back of your neck as he presses a hot kiss there. His hips move forward just slightly, pressing his hardening cock against your ass. As you open your mouth to respond, the house lights go down once more and the main band takes the stage for their show. They’re just warming up as Dews hands move to your front, his deft fingers finding a small hole in your shirt and tearing it. 

“You gonna let everyone see me, baby?” you ask, speaking louder over the growing harsh sounds of the guitars and drums in front of you. Dew just nods, rending the hole large enough for your lace bra to show in its entirety. Your eyes move to the front of the stage and lock with the gaze of the lead guitarist and singer, who’s watching the two of you intently as he growls through the songs. 

“Hook, line and sinker. I think we have a taker, baby.” Keeping your eyes on the guitarist, you lean your head back against Dew’s shoulder and guide his hands to your breasts. Your jaw drops open slightly as you grind against him to the music, licking your lower lip lasciviously. When his fingers find one of your nipples and squeeze you buck your hip forward on impulse, a soft moan dropping from you in surprise. 

You almost don’t notice the first slip up. 

You definitely notice the second one. 

His fingers aren’t as deft on the strings anymore as he watches you, his own tongue coming out to swipe at his lower lip before singing again. The notes from his guitar are disjointed during his solo and you can see him laughing nervously to his band mates between songs. When Dew leans forward and bites the column of your neck, one hand inching from your breasts to the apex of your thighs, the singer curses loudly into the microphone, covering it with a song lyric. Dew chuckles darkly into your ear as you both spot a body guard approaching, a VIP pass clutched between his forefinger and thumb. You take it from him with a vulpine smile, tucking it pointedly into your bra and winking at the guitarist. 

It seems to take ages before the band is finally finished with their set, and your cunt is throbbing by the time they take their final bows. You can just vaguely feel your own wetness, slick on your inner thighs as you approach the back of the club and flash your VIP pass to the bodyguard. He nods curtly and lets both you and Dew pass with a grin. The door swings open and a billow of smoke greets you, along with the scent of alcohol and the laughter of some of the band members and their chosen escorts for the night. 

“Ay! You two!” A voice calls to you from the back of the room and you look over to find the guitarist sprawled on a dented and torn couch, a beer in one hand and a joint in the other. He waves you two over as he brings the joint to his lips and smokes it down, stubbing it out in an ashtray to his side. You sidle over and sit next to him as he blows out the smoke, his hand coming quickly to the supple skin of your thigh, exposed above your boots. 

“Saw you lookin’ at my girl there. You lookin’ for fun or just a nice sight?” Dew asks, his voice practically dripping with sensuality. He braces his hands on the arm of the couch and leans over the man, forked tongue sliding along his upper teeth as he gazes down at him. To his credit, the guitarist doesn’t seem as put off as you expected. His eyes move down your body before he finally turns back to Dew with a cock sure smile on his face. 

“Name’s Mary. Mary Goore… and I’m definitely lookin’ for a good time. You look like you can provide one.” He tips his beer towards Dew before draining the bottle and throwing it into a nearby trash can. “I figured you two would be down for a threesome after the way you were watching me up there. Not to mention the practical fingering I saw.” His hand travels farther up your thigh and you part your legs, swinging one of them up onto his lap. 

“You want a taste?” you ask, biting your lower lip as his hand gets closer and closer to where you want it. Everything in your body burns and aches for his touch and Dew’s combined, and you feel suddenly confined in your clothes. 

“Not here.” Mary stands quickly and beckons to the two of you, leading the way out of the back door of the VIP room and into a large parking lot. The lot is mostly empty at this point, save for a large painted van parked close to the back of the club. Mary holds up a set of keys and beeps them once, unlocking the van and sliding the door open in a hurry. “Will this do?” he asks, smiling that same cocky smile at you. 

“I’ve fucked in worse.” Dew laughs and hops up into the van, holding a hand out for you as you climb in as well. Mary follows the two of you quickly, sliding the door shut once more and leaning over the front seats to slide the key into the ignition. He turns it half way and the power turns on in the van, a long strand of lights illuminating along the roof and bathing everything in a soft, warm glow. The heater kicks to life as well with a purr, and the van is soon more comfortable than it appeared at first glance. 

You take a moment to look around with the new lighting, crouched on the floor of the van. In front of you is a large mattress with a comfortable and soft looking duvet-- matching pillows reside at the top of the mattress, arranged in a way that certainly looks slept in. Beside the mattress are a few bottles of water and some empty beer bottles, comic books, and the odd misplaced pair of boxers. Overall, it’s exactly what you would expect from someone like Mary Goore. 

Moving forward onto the mattress, you sit comfortably and motion to them to join you as you reach down to unzip your boots. Dew moves first, coming to lay beside you and pulling you quickly onto his lap as soon as your boots are off. You straddle him easily as Mary comes to join you, kneeling on the mattress and bringing a gentle hand to your shoulders. He eases your shirt up and off of you before his hands come to your breast, caressing across your bra. 

“Touch me, Mare,” you whisper, dropping your head back to expose the column of your throat to him. A soft moan slips past your lips as Dew’s hands come to your waist, moving your hips across his hardening cock. You gyrate on him in a practiced motion as Mary’s hands finally move to your back, unhooking your bra and allowing it to fall forward. Almost instantly his lips are on the soft skin of your breasts, a moan coming from his throat as his tongue swirls around your already peaked and hardened nipple. 

“What do you want, man? You’re in charge here, she’s your girl,” Mary pipes up, his mouth pulling away from your breast with a pop. His hand palms at the front of his pants where his cock is swelling to full hardness, the bulge causing your mouth to water in anticipation. It’s exactly the size that you know will fill you up just right and your clit throbs at the thought of it. 

“Let her sit on your face. She fuckin’ loves it.” Dew moves your hips twice more over his cock as Mary nods feverishly, laying down quickly beside him. He gets himself situated as you swing your leg over him, rotating yourself as you move. You settle yourself on his chest, facing away from him, as his hands come to your hips to guide you farther up his body. 

“Gotta take your panties off, baby girl,” he croons, the wink evident in his voice. His hands slide up your thighs to cup your ass and he curses as he realizes that you aren’t wearing any at all. “Shit, you knew we were gonna fuck tonight, didn’t you? Fuck… That’s so god damn hot. C’mere… Wanna taste this pussy.” He pulls you roughly until you’re over his face as his hands grip your hips, jerking you down onto him with a groan. The first swipe of his tongue through your folds elicits a moan from the both of you, your hands twisting in his shirt in pleasure as you lean forward over him. 

“You know what to do, hun. Show him what kind of a slut you are.” Dew settles back with one arm under his head as the other teases his own cock free of his pants, stroking himself lazily as he watches Mary eat you out. You bite your lip and give him a nod, leaning forward farther and running your hands along Mary’s cock, still covered in his pants. He jolts underneath you before moaning against your pussy, doubling his efforts on you as your hands stroke his cock. 

You ease his cock out from the confines of his clothing and he hisses as you lean farther forward, your tongue flicking against the head of his cock. His hands tighten on your hips and his tongue swirls around your clit as you take the head of his cock fully into your mouth. You ease him farther into your mouth as you gyrate your hips on his face, a high pitched whine escaping you as he burrows his tongue into your entrance. Mary’s hands leave your hips only to slap down hard on your ass, his own hips thrusting up into your mouth. 

“Fuck… She likes that. Spank her again,” Dew instructs. Mary obliges happily enough, spanking you hard as you moan around his cock. After another hard spank that jolts you over his body, Dew pipes up again. “I wanna watch you fuck her, man. Love the look on her face when she gets a nice dick inside of her. She’s a cock hungry whore, trust me.” You moan in assent, pulling back from Mary’s cock and moving off of his face. You swing your legs over him again, aligning your hips with his. 

“That true, baby? You a hungry slut for my cock? Wanna bounce on me?” Mary asks, sliding his hands up your arms as he watches you grind on him. His cock slips easily through your folds as the head bumps against your clit, the glide doing nothing to sate your desire to cum already.

You nod at him as you reach between you, gripping his cock in your fist and sinking down onto him slowly. The stretch is a pleasant burn as you accommodate to his size, and your jaw falls open in a quiet huff of air as you slowly seat yourself on him to the hilt. Below you, Mary’s eyes squeeze shut as his hands come to your hips, dimpling the soft flesh there as he encourages you to move on him. 

With a grunt you fall forward onto his chest and brace yourself with your hands on the mattress beside him, finally moving your hips in a small circular motion as you continue to get used to his length. Finding a rhythm now, you bounce yourself on his cock, the sound of skin on skin growing louder in the confined space of the van even as you huff and pant in pleasure. Beside you, Dew’s fist flies along the length of his cock as he watches you ride Mary, an occasional moan of encouragement or instruction coming from the Ghoul. 

When he senses that you’re aroused enough and ready, Dew moves beside you and guides your mouth to his cock. You take him in easily enough, and moan around the head as Mary begins to thrust upward into you. You meet his thrusts easily enough, slamming your hips back down into his as he rises up to meet you. Mary curses in between moans, gasping his pleasure as he watches your tits bounce in front of him. You lathe your tongue along Dew’s cock before suckling at the head, running your tongue along the slit and gathering the pre-cum there. 

You jolt in surprise when you feel pressure against your ass, and turn your head quickly to see Dew’s tail prodding at you. He moves a hand to the back of your head and guides you back to his cock. His fingers tangle in your hair as he thrusts himself into your throat, tightening and moving your head for you as Mary continues his motions below. When his tail pushes slowly into your ass you whine and shift on top of Mary, who only grips you tightly by your arms and holds you in place. 

“Just let it happen, baby. Open that ass hole for me. You know you like it.” Dew goads you into relaxing into him, letting yourself go pliant as the two men use your body for their own desires. You feel it when the tip of his tail finally pops past your entrance and you keen, a high pitched whining in the back of your throat even as he shoves you down on his cock. You gag on him and he lets you pull back slightly, petting your head in comforting strokes. 

“Fuck, dude, that’s so fucking hot,” Mary says between moans, craning his neck around your shoulder to watch Dew’s tail slowly pumping in and out of you. His arms wrap around your lower back and pin you tightly to him, his own hips moving faster underneath you. Dew flexes his tail inside of you, digging slightly deeper into you and you gasp sharply, your orgsm taking you by surprise. 

You grunt and groan as your pussy clenches with the force of your orgasm, your thighs shaking around Mary as he continues to move inside of you. He bites his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet as you cum around him. Beside you, Dew is chanting encouragements even as he fucks your face with increasing tempo. You’re still in the thralls of your climax when he pulls out of your mouth quickly, his hand flying to his cock as he jerks himself quickly. You have enough cognisance to stick your tongue out as hot ropes of cum land across your face. Dew’s head falls back as he cums, his chest heaving. 

“Fuck, I’m so-- I’m so fuckin close. Can you fuck her ass more?” Mary asks through gritted teeth, pulling you down against his chest and planting his feet on the mattress as he fucks you harder. It’s all you can do to bite the pillow under his head as he uses you. Dew mutters an agreement and you feel his tail moving farther inside of you, pumping in and out at a steady rhythm. Stars explode across your vision as you cum once more, a whine sticking in your throat. 

“Fill her up, man. She fuckin’ loves being full of someone’s cum.” Dew’s hand comes to the back of your head, petting you reassuringly even as he continues to move inside of your ass. “She can take a pounding. There’s days where I just tie her up and let the others run a train on her for hours. Isn’t that right baby girl?” You hum in agreement, finally able to move your hips slightly against Mary’s as his thrusts stutter and become disjointed. 

“God-- fuck, I-- Wanna see that so fuckin’--” Mary cuts himself off with a particularly brutal thrust as he finally cums, his cock kicking and pulsing inside of you as he fills you. You hardly notice when Dew pulls his tail out of you and flops to the side, breathing heavily. With a groan, Mary’s arms slide off of your back to hit the mattress with a thud as he presses kisses to the parts of your head and shoulder that he can reach. 

“God, that was so good,” you slur. Mary nods in agreement as his fingers trail up and down your spine. Beside you, Dew purrs and chitters happily as he curls up beside Mary, pressing his own kisses to your arm and taking one of your hands into his own. 

“Do you guys do this with every band?” Mary finally pipes yup. You laugh brightly before rolling off of him to the side and propping your head up on your hand. “Not that I’m complaining but like, damn, you guys have had some practice.”

“We only fuck the ones that she picks out,” Dew answers. He jerks his chin towards you and smiles. “She’s the boss, after all.”

“So all that stuff about running a train, then?”

“Oh, he wasn’t joking about that. I’m sort of the Abbey tricycle,” you say. Mary’s head turns to face you quickly as his eyes widen. “It’s a serious turn on for us. But with the bands… You’re the first. We’ve had our eyes on you for a week or so now. I just knew you would be a good lay. Figured we both could use something vanilla after the week we had.” You can’t help but laugh again when his eyes widen further.

“That was vanilla?” he says loudly.

“Sure was. Want us to show you what else we can do?” you ask, your fingers walking a path up his chest as he watches. He only nods, his lips parting as his breathing quickens. It doesn’t take you long to swing a leg over him again, your palms skidding along the hard planes of his chest and stomach as you press hot kisses to the column of his throat. 

“You’re gonna love this, man. She isn’t my mate for nothing, after all.” Dew chuckles darkly as your hand travels lower on Mary.

After all, it’s date night.


	2. The Morning After.

The sun peeks over the horizon and beams through your window, slowly warming you out of your sleep until you awaken, your eyes blinking back the piercing rays. With a groan, you toss a spare pillow at the window until the blinds flip inward, obscuring most of the glow of the sun-- or at least turning it away from your direct line of sight. You sigh once more and snuggle back into the covers, jolting slightly when you feel the men beside you snuffle in their sleep. 

You stretch cat-like on the large bed, the muscles in your legs and arms trembling with the effort of movement after a long and deep sleep, doubly so from the effort exerted yesterday and the night before. Beside you lays Dew, still asleep and purring softly in between snores. His tail is wrapped possessively around your waist as it normally is, but for some reason you find the gesture especially endearing this morning. Another stretch and you roll over onto your side, one of your arms flopping over onto the waist of the other man sharing your bed-- Mary Goore. 

He seems almost peaceful when he sleeps, the lines in his face smoothed and the blood washed away. His black hair falls across his cheek in waves now that the gel and blood has been washed clean. Mary’s natural hair is a bit bushier than you would expect, but it frames his face well. Lips, plump and kiss bruised, carve his face into a sleeping smile. He hums a bit in his sleep and smacks his lips, huffing out a deep sigh and moving slightly. You smile and shift to face him completely, pressing your back up against Dews chest. 

“Hey,” you whisper, running your hand through Mary’s hair. It’s soft and smells of your shampoo, a remnant of the shower the three of you had shared last night. Memories of it flash through your mind briefly-- the hot water and the even hotter caresses, the soap running across your breasts with a hand that followed, and the soft bumping of a cock against your ass. A flush rises its way up your chest at the memory and you can feel your heartbeat a little faster in interest of a repeat. 

“Mmsleepin’.” Mary screws his eyes shut a little tighter, but his lips are curling up into a smile. You nudge him again and he blinks at you through the tangles of his hair, his smile broadening when he glances down to your naked frame. He bounces his eyebrows in appreciation of the sight, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. “Mmwake now,” he mumbles, moving forward slowly until he’s close enough to press his lips softly but firmly into yours. 

You’re more than happy to oblige as you kiss him back, your lips pressing against his until his tongue sweeps across them and you part for him. He sighs into your mouth and you drop your hand to his shirt, bunching it up in your hand and tugging him closer to you. Mary growls in acceptance as he kisses you back harder, lips fighting against yours for dominance. His own hand trails down your side to grab at your ass and a soft moan escapes you as your clit throbs, never quite as satiated as you wanted to be. 

“Started already?” Dew asks from behind you, propping himself up on his side and laying his chin on your bicep. Mary disengages from you and licks his lips, his eyes already lust-blown and wide. Dew’s hand slides down your side as he pulls the covers back, tossing them with a flourish to the bottom of the bed. “Love seein’ you like this, baby. All tied up and busy with another guy.” His hand cups the ample flesh of your ass and he squeezes, watching as your lips part slightly.

“Wanna watch some more?” Mary asks as he rolls onto his back, bringing his arms up behind his head. “Maybe she can go for a ride.” 

“Mm, I dunno. I liked that ‘tied up’ idea you just mentioned, Dew. You wanna put me at your mercy, baby?” You turn to look behind you and roll your hips against Dew, smiling when you hear his intake of breath. His eyes flutter briefly at his own surge of lust before he moves quickly, rolling away and grabbing the sash of your bathrobe off of the floor. 

“Gimmie those fuckin’ hands, baby.” You roll onto your stomach and get up onto your knees, holding your hands behind you with your wrists together. Dew binds them easily and comfortably as you fall back down, leaving your ass in the air and your face pressed into the pillow. Dew slaps your ass once, hard, before gripping and squeezing you once more. “Love this view of you the most.”

“I have to agree,” Mary says, turning your head towards him and pressing his lips against yours again. This time, however, he kisses you hard enough to bruise, his teeth worrying at your lower lip before his hand snakes into your hair and tugs. He breaks the kiss with an audible sound, practically growling at you, “Let me under you.” A moan tears itself loose from your chest at the commanding tone of his voice and you scramble to comply with his demand.

You sit up onto your knees once more and let the two boys manhandle you where they want you, both of them working in tandem to get you on top of Mary with your ass facing Dew. Almost instantly Mary’s lips are on your throat, biting and kissing and nipping at the soft flesh there. Behind you, Dew’s claws rake up and down your back as he gets nearer and nearer to your pussy. 

“How do you want it, babe?” Mary murmurs against your neck. He’s begun thrusting up slightly in a rocking motion, and you can feel the head of his hard cock bumping against your stomach. The feeling briefly distracts you and you only come back to yourself when you feel Dew’s knuckle against your cunt. 

“Fuck… however you want it. Take me how you want me,” you say, dropping your head onto Mary’s chest and moving until you can feel his cock sliding through your folds. Dew’s hand comes down to grip Mary’s cock as he moves it against you, his finger coming forward to tease at your clit. 

“God damn, man. Feels so good,” Mary groans, bringing his hands to your waist and dimpling the soft flesh there with his fingertips. He rolls his hips up, his cock sliding through Dew’s hand and your slickness. Both of you gasp when Dew finally presses Mary’s cock against your entrance, allowing the head to slip inside with a bit of pressure. You groan and sink backwards slowly, allowing Mary’s cock to fill you. 

“That’s so beautiful… Just like that, baby. Ride him for me.” Dew slaps your ass once on either side before gripping you and forcing you to move on Mary. He brings your hips up and down in a slow movement, the grind and slide of Mary’s cock inside of you seemingly just right and not enough at the same time. 

“Dew… Dew, please--” you huff out, attempting to break free of his grip and ride Mary yourself. He maintains his hold on you, however, forcing you to move agonizingly slowly as he watches Mary’s cock sink into you over and over.

“She’s already so fuckin’ wet, man,” Mary says, pushing his head back into the pillows and thrusting up slightly. You gasp as he jostles you and he corrects it quickly by wrapping a strong forearm around your waist and pinning you to him. “You wanna tease her some more? I can go like this for hours. Let’s fuck with her.” You whine at his words and try to move your hips for more stimulation, your hands grasping at nothing behind you. 

“Yeah… Yeah, I can do that.” You can hear the smile in Dew’s voice before you hear him lean to the side and open the nightstand drawer. Instinctively you clench your pussy around Mary’s cock and hear him grunt, his arm tightening around your waist to discourage any further movement from you. Dew pops the cap on the bottle of lube and you hear him squirt some, presumably onto his hand, before drizzling some of it on your ass as well. “So fuckin’ pretty, baby… Love watching you spread wide on some cock. Love it even more when it’s Mary’s...”

Dew rubs the lube into you, bringing it down over your asshole and massaging it in as he does so. Underneath you, Mary keeps up a slow thrusting pressure into you, flexing his cock inside of you every so often. When he does you whine loudly, and he only laughs at your neediness. It isn’t long before you feel the pressure of Dew’s fingertip prodding at your asshole and you tense up slightly. 

“Take it, baby. You can do it, I’ve seen you take bigger.” Dew presses in and both of you groan when you feel his finger pop inside of you. He pours some more lube around his finger as he slowly thrusts it in and out of you, murmuring small words of affection and praise as he does so. His other hand grabs and caresses your ass, his claws denting the soft flesh and making you whine.

“Fuck man… She got so tight when you did that. When can I fuck her proper? I just wanna bust.” Mary is already breathing heavily, craning his neck to watch Dew’s finger disappear inside of your asshole. Dew huffs a slight laugh as he watches Mary’s face, intentionally pressing down on your hips to increase your tempo. You whine as you bounce your hips faster on Mary, the slap of skin on skin loud in the morning sun. 

“Soon, man. Gotta make it so she’s panting and grittin’ her teeth to cum. Make her beg ya to fuck her until she screams. Isn’t that right baby? Go on, you can ride him.” Dew pulls his finger out of you slowly and you moan at the loss, finally moving your hips on Mary’s cock. Mary, clearly still trying to hold out from fucking into you how he wants to, slides his hand down to your ass in an attempt to control the speed of your hips. 

“She’s so tight on my cock. Feels like we were never inside of her last night. You gonna play with her ass some more? She seems to like it, based on how fuckin’ soaked she is.” Mary grunts a little when you squeeze around his cock for good measure and you can’t help your satisfied smile. You can feel his cock throbbing inside of you and you know it won’t be too long before he’s busting inside of you-- the thought makes you crave it even more.

“Just wait. Be a good boy and fuck her nice and slow, yeah?” Mary hisses in a breath at the praise from Dew, his face going red. His other hand comes to the back of your head as he pulls your face against his chest, fingers tightening in your hair. “Yeah, right like that, such a good boy. So fuckin’ glad we found you… Needed a nice pet to bring home, didn’t we, baby?” Dew croons as his hands squeeze your ass again. 

You can feel him part your asscheeks slightly before there’s something blunt against your asshole. Taking a deep breath you try to unclench your body as Dew’s tail begins to press inward. It slips inside of you easier than it did in the van and you’re briefly grateful for Dew’s smart thinking with the lube. You feel his tail begin to thrust in and out of you, the rounded and blunt tip of his tail just beginning to slide out before he rolls it back in. Mary hisses out a curse as Dew is able to thrust more of his tail inside of you, the pressure squeezing Mary’s cock just right. 

Another moan punches its way out of you as Dew begins to move his tail faster, urging Mary along with his motions as well as his hands on your ass. Before long, one of his hands moves to his cock as he begins to stroke it in time with his tail thrusting inside of you. Beneath you, Mary is swiftly coming undone. He wraps both of his arms around your waist and begins to thrust harder and faster, planting his feet on the bed for better purchase. It’s all you can do to lay on top of him and go along for the ride, moaning and panting as your eyes roll back into your head. 

When Mary is able to get a hand underneath you to roll your clit between his fingers you cum, shaking and practically screaming on top of him. Dew slows his thrusts with his tail as you ride through your orgasm, clenching and rolling on Mary’s cock as your muscles contract. You start to whine when the sensations become too much, but neither man lets up. Dew pulls his tail from you and then his cock is there, bumping at your entrance as Mary slows his movements enough to let Dew slide home. You fist at the bedsheets, bundling them up into your palm as you grip tightly.

“So-- fuckin’-- tight--” Mary chokes out, thrusting up into you at a faster pace now that Dew has given hi the signal to move again. For his part, Dew seems content to leave his cock buried in your ass, only moving slowly. He lets Mary do the work, and the friction of his cock under Dew’s as well as the tightening of your muscles as you cum yet again is already enough to push the Ghoul to the edge. 

“God, baby, look how fuckin’ good you can take us. You like taking two cocks like this? You like feeling full, like how you’re meant to be?” You whine, high pitched and breathy, bordering on the verge of your third orgasm. Another few thrusts from Mary and Dew pulls out of you with a deep and throaty growl. You feel the drops of his cum hit your back in spurts, hot and already dripping down your skin. 

“Shit-- I’m--” Mary cuts himself off as he cums as well, thrusting up into you roughly with the loud sound of skin on skin. He bites your shoulder hard as he cums, no doubt breaking the skin. You can feel his cock pulsing inside of you and a spreading warmth as he fills you, just as he had promised he would do. 

A few blissful moments are spent laying on his chest, breathing heavily as the two of you come down from the climax. Dew flops to the side heavily, throwing one arm over his eyes as he pants. You glance to the side and see that his cock is still semi-hard and leaking, and arousal surges inside of you again at the sight. Mary grunts as your pussy clenches around him unwittingly and you can’t help but laugh slightly. He brings an arm to your waist and urges you up and off of him. You repeat Dew’s motion and fall to the side, your eyes sliding closed as exhaustion takes hold once more. 

“Shower, anyone?” Mary pipes up after a few moments of contented deep breaths between the three of you. Dew huffs a laugh but concedes, sitting up with a bone deep groan and stretching lithely. His tail curls around in front of him and he frowns, his eyes flitting to the bathroom door. 

“Who wants to go start the water? I’m too tired,” he says as his face splits into a wide yawn. He brings a hand up and wipes away some tears from his eyes, looking towards his pillow with clear desire in his eyes. 

“Come on. If the girl who just got her ass fucked can get up, so can you,” you say with a grunt, heaving yourself off of the bed and onto your feet. You stand unsteadily, swaying a little as your leg muscles ache and burn. Finally finding your footing, you make your way towards the shower and crank up the heat, calling out to the boys, “I’m going to use all of the hot water and you’re not going to get any!”

“I’m a fucking Fire Ghoul!” comes the quick retort. You snort with laughter and shut the shower door behind you, only mildly surprised when Mary hops in quickly after you. You cock an eyebrow towards him as he joins you under the hot spray, grabbing the soap before you can. 

“He started making eyes at me and I don’t want a tail up my ass quite yet.”

“Ah, yes. He’s fond of that. Maybe later.”

“Mm.”


End file.
